Girl Meets The College Years
by TheAuthor44
Summary: Sequel to 'Girl Meets Timeline' They thought surviving High School was tough but Maya and Lucas are about to learn that the world they thought they knew is nothing compared to College. Although they have proven that their love is strong can it grow with them as they grow up ... or will they grow apart?
1. The First Year

Girl Meets The College Years - Chapter 1

As Maya walked through Washington Square Park she looked at the changing leaves and couldn't believe that she and Lucas had been in college for almost two months. She smiled as she thought about the little routine they already had, meeting up first thing in the morning for coffee before they made their way to their core math class. And on Fridays they would alternate weekend sleepovers between dorm rooms. But the one that seemed to be the most frequent was when Maya would go to Lucas' dorm to complain about her freaky roommate Diane, which is where she was heading at this very moment. She arrived and climbed up the fire escapes that lead directly to Lucas' room. She tapped on the window before coming in, per request of Lucas' roommate Jasper. Neither of them wanted to relive the moment when Maya caught him changing after coming back from the gym. Speaking of the devil, Jasper was the one who greeted her at the window.

"Come on in, he should be back from the showers any minute."

"Thank you." Maya said as she came in the window and sat cross legged on Lucas' bed.

"You know most people use this thing called a front door."

"Yeah I know some people are so weird." Maya said completely ignoring him.

"Whatever, I'm running late. Bye." Jasper said as he practically ran out of the room.

"Peace." she replied not looking up from her nails she was fake examining. It wasn't that she didn't like Jasper; he just wasn't fun to mess with because his sense of humor was limited to dry sarcasm and ironic life observations.

As Maya waited for Lucas to come back from the communal showers she grabbed one of the magazines she left for this very occasion, and a few minutes later he finally returned.

"Oh hey." Lucas said as he closed the door and put his shower caddy back in the closet. At the sound of his voice Maya looked up from her magazine to see Lucas clad in nothing but a towel.

"That's how you walk around in the hallways?" she said cocking an eyebrow, the fact the dorm was co-ed didn't help her jealousy.

"Well not all of us have a bathroom in our dorms. Besides it's only like ten feet away."

"Yeah well, I still don't like it."

"Please, everyone knows that my girlfriend is the scariest, toughest, and fiercest girl there is. The girls here know better than to even look my way."

"Aww baby that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me, thank you." Maya said as Lucas came over and gave her a kiss hello.

"Anytime. So are you gonna go wait in the hall while I get dressed?"

"Seriously? We've been sleeping together for two years and you don't want me to see you naked? Hate to break it to you Huckleberry but I've already seen you in all your glory."

"You know a little mystery between couples is a good thing."

"True, but your butt is no mystery to me."

"Fine, so what are you doing here anyway? I thought we were meeting later." Lucas asked as he started rummaging through his drawers picking out clothes.

"We were but I couldn't spend another minute with that gothic nightmare."

"Oh come on, Diane is not that bad." Lucas said as he dropped his towel, causing Maya to lose her train of thought. She was enjoying the show so much she didn't even notice Lucas had said something until he called out her name.

"Maya?"

"Huh?" she replied in a haze trying to figure out when he had put boxers on.

"Stop ogling me like that, it makes me feel like a piece of meat."

"What'd you say pork chop?" Maya said as she tilted her head. Lucas threw his wet towel at her, making her to giggle.

"But seriously, Diane is starting to really freak me out." she said as she threw the towel back at him.

"What did she do?" Lucas asked as he put on a t-shirt and joined Maya on the bed.

"Okay well I think she might be in to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, in to me. Like girl on girl action."

"That doesn't sound so bad to me. Actually sounds kind of hot." Lucas said earning a shove from Maya.

"I'm serious, first I caught her with one of my bras; she said she was just picking it up off the floor."

"You do like to throw things on the floor." Lucas said pointing to the towel she just discarded on his carpet.

"Okay but she is always there when I come out of the shower in my towel."

"I'm sorry what? You were doing that to me a few minutes ago."

"And the other night I turned over in my sleep and she was just standing over me starting at me and when I asked her what the hell she was doing she just said 'nothing' in that creepy tone. I'm telling you something is up."

"I'm sure you're just overreacting. And even if she is in to you, so what? It's not like you feel the same way."

"No, but still. I feel like one day she's just gonna pounce. And Halloween is right around the corner I bet she has some kind of Wicca-Satan sacrifice she's gonna perform."

"Well I don't think you have to worry, usually they only sacrifice virgins."

"Exactly! What if Riley comes over?"

"Look, I'm almost positive that you just don't like her and you're gonna come up with any reason not to."

"Just you wait, when she kills me in my sleep and you walk in on her doing freaky things to my bloody corpse you'll be sorry."

Lucas just laughed it off but Maya was serious, Diane was definitely up to something.

Over the next couple of days Diane's weird behavior escalated. Maya caught her constantly staring with a look on her face that just said trouble. Finally Halloween arrived and Riley wouldn't be coming till later on in the night and Lucas wasn't coming for another hour. They were going to the big Halloween parade in the city. Maya was picking up the costumes, she had finally convinced Lucas to dress up in a western theme so she was a sexy saloon girl and he was a gun slinging outlaw. When she returned to her dorm building she noticed the hallways were eerily quiet. She made her way up to her floor and saw that the lights were flickering.

"Calm down, its probably just faulty wiring. Nothing to freak out about." Maya said trying to calm herself down. She walked to her door and saw that the lights in her room were out too. Starting to worry Maya ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, quickly changing into her costume. Once she was done she unlocked the door and let out a scream as it flew open revealing Diane with a flashlight.

"What the hell! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, I was just checking."

"Checking what?"

"That we were alone."

"Wait, what?"

"I need us to be alone Maya."

"Why?" Maya said almost afraid to ask.

"Because I don't need that boyfriend of yours barging in and ruining my plan."

Maya took a big gulp; this was all getting a little too much like some bad horror flick for her liking.

"Look I don't know what you think is gonna happen here but I'm not interested."

"Don't worry, you're not my type."

"What's your type?"

"Dead!" Diane screamed as she pulled her other hand out from behind her back to reveal the biggest knife Maya had ever seen. She let out a blood curdling scream as Diane dropped the flashlight and started swinging the knife around. She chased her all the way around the room before Maya finally reached the front door. She ran out and slammed it behind her but Diane kept beating on it. Maya knew that the moment she moved Diane would break free but there was nothing she could do barricade the door so she decided to make a run for it. Maya ran as fast as her stiletto heels would let her, all of a sudden running into a very solid pair of arms.  
"Maya? What's going on?"

"Lucas! We have to go she's after me."

"Who is?"

"Diane! She tried to kill me we have to go get the police."

"No, you go. I'm gonna try and stop her."

"What are you crazy? Lucas?" Maya screamed but her boyfriend was already making his way back towards her dorm. Maya wanted to go get help but she couldn't leave without Lucas, so she ran back and just as she made it around the bend she could see Diane and Lucas at the end of the hall. Maya watched in horror as Diane backed him into the corner and stabbed him repeatedly before escaping down the staircase.

"No!" Maya screamed as tears filled her eyes and she ran towards Lucas' body.

"Lucas? Lucas!" she said as she cradled him in her arms.

"Maya?"

"Yeah baby it's me. Hold on I'm gonna go get help."

"Maya wait; I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I… I…got you so bad." Lucas said standing up like nothing was wrong.

"What the?"

"Happy Halloween."

"Wait? This was all a prank."

"Yup and I couldn't have done it without my brilliant co-star." Lucas said as he pointed to Diane coming out of the staircase.

"Diane? You were in on this?"

"It's good practice for my acting class; we're doing 'Misery'."

"But? How? You two?" Maya asked still very confused.

"Look, you seemed really worried about Diane so I dropped by to talk to her and it turns out I was right you were making a mountain out of a mole hill. So we decided to teach you a lesson."

"I knew that." Maya said as Lucas rolled his eyes. "I was just playing along because of all the trouble you went through Cowboy."

"Sure you were. Now don't you have something to say to Diane?"

"Sorry for thinking you were a crazy lesbian killer?"

"Okay. I am a lesbian but you don't have to worry I'm leaving school to pursue acting full time. Goodbye." Diane said as she left to their room. Just as oddly as she had come into their lives was as oddly as she left. Turned out Diane had packed up all her things before hand and was literally leaving at that very moment. So Maya and Lucas had the whole room to themselves as Lucas changed out of his 'bloody' clothes and into his costume.

"Okay? You ready to go?" he said as he emerged from the bathroom in full outlaw attire.

"I didn't really know it was all a prank." Maya admitted quietly from her bed.

"I know." Lucas said in a soft voice as he sat down next to her.

"I was really scared."

"I know that too."

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Maya…"

"The more I think about it, I can't believe you would put me through that?"

"It was just a joke, Maya we pull pranks like that on each other all the time."

"This was different; you used my worries about Diane against me. Why would you do that to someone your suppose love and protect?"

"I'm sorry."

"I wish that was enough Lucas, I really do." Maya said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this anymore." she said walking out into the hall.

"Maya!" Lucas called after her, she watched as he put his head in his hands.

"Gotcha!" Maya said as she popped back into the room.

"I guess I deserved that." Lucas said looking relieved.

"Yes you did, and for future reference if you ever pull something like this again… you'll end up with some real stab wounds. Now, let's go Riley's waiting."

"Yes dear." Lucas replied as he followed Maya out the door.

Soon after winter break rolled around Maya was ecstatic when Riley invited her over for a sleepover like the ones they had when they were kids. It had been far too long since the last one, as Maya climbed inside she saw a very pensive Riley sitting in their bay window.

"Hello."

"Peaches!"

"Hi honey! I've missed you."

"Missed you more."

"I don't doubt it. So I am all ready for sleepover time, what do you want to do first?"

"Can we talk, like we use to?"

"Absolutely that's what the bay window is for. Anything in particular you wanna…"

"How did you know you were ready to have sex with Lucas?"

"Wow, okay just jumping right in here. Um, I don't know it just kind of happened. Is there any reason in particular your asking me this?"

"Well Farkle is back from MIT for the holidays and I was thinking maybe before he leaves we could … ya know."

"Well do you want to … ya know?"

"I don't know. I mean we've been together for a long time and I love him. But I'm not sure how I really feel about that? How did you feel?"

"Safe." Maya answered after a long pause. "It definitely didn't happen like how I imagined it would but with Lucas I always feel safe."

"How did it happen? We never really talked about it; in fact I don't think we ever talked about it?"

"Um well it happened in Texas right before our junior year."

"Well I know that."

"Right, um so Lucas and I got into a big fight at the campfire and I ran off. It started to rain so I ran into the barn with Lucas right behind me. We climbed up into the hay loft and we started kissing and then it just happened."

"Just like that? And you weren't scared?"

"I was terrified, but only because I loved him so much. I can't really explain it; we just both knew it was the right time."

"Did it hurt?"

"A little but Lucas was very gentle with me. Now don't get me wrong, the sex is a lot better now that we both know what we're doing, but that night was… perfect." Maya said as she smiled at the memory.

"So you just knew huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure when the time comes you'll know too. Don't rush anything if you're not ready."

"Okay I won't. Thank you Maya."

"Anytime. So any other questions?"

"Could you teach me…?"

"No."

"Okay."

Riley called Maya two days later telling her that it had been the right time.

"Riles I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, so I guess we're both women now."

"Yup they'll send you your welcome packet in the mail."

"There's a welcome packet?"

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight peaches." Riley said before Maya hung up. She threw her phone onto Lucas' nightstand before turning over and curling back into his side.

"So Riley and Farkle huh?" he asked.

"Mhmm, those two crazy kids finally caught up with the rest of us."

"Well I'd say they're about a couple of million times behind us."

"Most likely, but honestly every time with you is just like the first time." Maya said stroking Lucas' cheek.

"Mhmm, perfect." He said as he took her hand and gave it a kiss before pulling her close as they relived that magical night in the hay.

After what seemed like forever, their first year of college came to an end. Finals were over and Lucas and Maya were on their way to Topanga's for a reunion/ end of the year party with their friends. But of course they wouldn't be Maya and Lucas unless they were fighting about something.

"How can you possibly think that?" Maya said as she walked into Topanga's.

"Maybe because it's the truth?" Lucas said right behind her.

"Seriously? I leave for Texas for a whole year I come back and you two are still bickering." Zay said greeting his best friend with a hug.

"Zay? You're a smart man tell me, even if a couple breaks up for a while when they get back together their anniversary would stay the same right?" Lucas said putting his arm around him.

"No tell him Zay, if a couple breaks up and gets back together then their anniversary is of that date because the time you were broken up counts." Maya said coming up on Zay's other side putting him between the two.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." Zay said as he squeezed out from between the two and went to get a muffin.

"Are you two still arguing about this?" Riley said from where she and Farkle were sitting.

"Yes because today is our anniversary and Lucas is telling me that it's not for another month."

"That's because it is! Someone please back me up here?"

"Okay that's it. Mom! Dad! Can you come here please?" Riley said as she called her parents over.

"What is it Riley?" Topanga asked.

"Lucas and Maya are fighting over when their anniversary is."

"Been there, done that." Cory said joining the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked.

"Well there was a time in high school where we broke up for a bit before getting back together and when we did we fought about what our anniversary was. I thought it was the day we got back together." Topanga said.

"While I thought it was the day we started going out to begin with." Cory added.

"So who was right?" Lucas asked.

"Neither of us."

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"We decided to pick a new day all together. And when we got married we just started celebrating that instead." Topanga said smiling at her husband.

"Why would you pick a new day?" Maya asked.

"It was actually Shawn's idea. So we picked a day and that was our anniversary."

"That's dumb." Maya said as Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Maya, if you want today to be our anniversary that's okay with me."

"No Huckleberry you're right. Our anniversary is our anniversary even if we did break up for a while."

"No it's today."

"No it's not."

"Not again!" Zay said as he finally came back thinking it was safe.

Lucas and Maya shared a look and started laughing before they both said,

"Happy Anniversary!" and shared a kiss. It didn't matter who was right or wrong, what mattered is that they were together and they always would be.


	2. The Second Year

Girl Meets The College Years - Chapter 2

After surviving their first year of college things seemed to be going very well for Lucas and Maya. Over the summer Lucas had started volunteering at a local animal clinic while Maya used those lazy summer afternoons to work on her technique, painting anything she had in her sights. More often than not that tended to be her aesthetically pleasing boyfriend, which lead another 'activity' that had been occupying most of their free time. So when school started again the happy couple figured that the serenity of the summer would just flow over into their second year, but unfortunately serenity usually doesn't last very long.

It was a chilly autumn morning when Maya woke up with an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach which resulted in her making a beeline for the bathroom. She sat leaning against the cool porcelain after releasing the non existent contents of her stomach into the toilet. At that moment Maya was glad she never informed anyone of the empty bed in her dorm, otherwise she would have to deal with a nosy roommate banging on the door asking if she was okay or how much longer she would be in there. She thought about skipping her classes but suddenly feeling better decided to chance getting sick in class, at least then the professor would believe it if she called out the next day. After a week of waking up and throwing up Maya was ready to upgrade her condition from a stomach bug to a full on virus when suddenly she noticed the calendar on her wall. Panic set in as Maya realized that although nausea had come every morning something else hadn't come at all. She immediately got dressed and ran out to the nearest drug store.

An hour later Maya knocked on the very familiar apartment door waiting for her best friend to open it. She didn't want to go through this alone but didn't want to say anything to Lucas until she knew for sure. After five minutes and still no answer she banged on the door one more time before Riley finally opened it.

"Maya? Why are you coming through the front door?" she asked with a goofy grin on her face. Maya said nothing and just marched straight to the bay window. She sat down and waited for Riley to join her before speaking.

"Is anyone else home?" Maya asked.

"No it's just us. Maya what's going on?" Riley said as she sat down.

"I didn't come through the window because I don't think I should be climbing fire escapes in my condition."

"Your condition?"

Maya pulled out the plastic bag she had been hiding in her pocket and handed it to Riley.

"I'm pregnant." Maya said as Riley pulled a pregnancy test out of the bag.

"You are?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I didn't take the test yet."

"Well then how do you know you're pregnant?"

"Because I've been getting sick every morning and my period is late. And my period is never late it's the one thing in my life that's always consistent."

"But aren't you and Lucas… safe?"

"Not as much as we should be. Look I came over here because I can't be alone right now."

"And you're not. Go take this and I'll be right with you the whole time."

Maya took a deep breath as Riley followed her to the bathroom. She did what she had to do and after the allotted two minutes it was time to look and see if Maya and Lucas' lives were going to be changed forever.

"Okay you ready?" Riley asked from her seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"You do it, I can't look."

"But it's not clean. You missed a little."

"Riley!"

"Okay okay. What does the box say?"

"Two lines equals pregnant, one line equals not pregnant."

Maya watched as Riley picked up the test begrudgingly and looked at the little screen then back up at her.

"Two lines." was all she said as she turned the test around in her hand to show Maya. Riley handed the test to her and as she looked at the two little lines the world started to blur. She didn't even realize Riley had brought them back to the bay window.

"What am I gonna do?" Maya asked her best friend.

"I think you should talk to your parents. They'll know what to do better than we will."

"Okay, will you come with me?"

"Of course."

So Maya and Riley made their way to Maya's house to tell Katy and Shawn. Maya didn't waste any time and crumbled in her mothers arms the minute she saw her. After she calmed down Maya told them everything and when she was done she held Riley's hand tight and waited for them to respond.

"Please say something?" Maya pleaded.

"I don't know what to say, I can't exactly say that I'm happy about this but you and Lucas are consenting adults." Katy said finally.

"Where is Lucas? I'd expect him to be here with you." Shawn asked.

"He doesn't know yet. I haven't told him."

"Okay well baby girl what do want to do?"  
"I don't know."

"First things first you need to make a doctors appointment. Then we can just take it from there." Katy said wrapping Maya up in a tight hug.

"Okay, thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too, don't worry Maya. Everything will be okay."

Katy called her gynecologist and scheduled an appointment for that weekend and with that finally settled there was only one thing left, to tell the father.

Maya had called Lucas that morning and told him she was sick so when he texted her and said he would come by after class and check on her she decided to tell him as soon as he got there. Maya sat in her dorm room and started thinking about what being a mom would be like when there was a knock at the door.

"I have chicken noodle and tomato and since you're the sick one you get to choose first." Lucas said as he carried the bag in his hand over to her make shift kitchen.

"Wow you're white as a ghost, go lay down I'll bring it to you in bed."

"Lucas sit down I need to tell you something."

"Okay, you're not dying are you?" Lucas said with a joking smile on his face that Maya would be sad to see go. He sat down next to her on the bed and waited patiently before Maya looked into his eyes and started talking.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I've been getting sick, my periods late and I took a pregnancy test today. Double lines, I'm pregnant. My mom made a doctors appointment for me and I'm really scared Lucas. So I need you to just wrap your arms around me and tell me everything's going to be okay and that this doesn't change anything between us." Maya said as the tears started flowing again. Her crying seemed to snap Lucas out of it and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Shh it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here Maya, I'm here. When's the doctors appointment?"

"Saturday."

"Okay, we'll go and we'll figure it out. We'll figure it out." Lucas said as Maya buried her face in his neck breathing in his scent trying to calm down.

Soon enough Saturday rolled around and everyone was sitting in the doctor's waiting room. Maya sat with Lucas on one side and Riley on the other, both holding one of her hands, while Katy and Shawn sat across from them.

"Maya Hart." one of the aids called out. Everyone stood up and made their way to the door.

"I'm sorry only one other person is allowed in." the aid said. Maya looked at everyone before she and Lucas walked in hand in hand. Lucas never left her side as she changed into the paper gown and hopped up on to the table. They waited a few minutes before the doctor came in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Greene. Okay let's see what we have here." she said as she put on a pair of surgical gloves and started examining.

"Oh!" the doctor exclaimed in surprise revealing the blood on her glove.

"Is that bad?" Lucas asked.

"Hold on, let me check something." Dr. Greene said as she made her way over to the computer. "Just as I thought, okay kids nothing to worry about. According to your blood work you're not pregnant. So this blood is just Aunt Flow coming to town."

"But I took the test, I saw the double lines." Maya said.

"I'm afraid those over the counter tests sometimes produce a false positive which is what happened here."

"False positive?" Lucas asked.

"A false positive is what we call a chemical pregnancy or a very early on miscarriage followed by a very heavy period."

"I miscarried." Maya said.

"Seems that way, with a chemical pregnancy usually it shows up on a home pregnancy test but a few days later it's a different story in the blood. Don't worry though; you'll be just fine there are no serious side effects. Okay?"

"Thank you doctor." Lucas said as Dr. Greene left the room. "Are you okay?" he asked Maya.

"Yeah can you get me my bag?" she asked. Lucas handed her the bag and she fished around for the emergency tampon she kept in it. Once she was dressed they made their way back out to the waiting room.

"How did it go?" Katy asked as soon as the couple emerged.

"I'm not pregnant, turns out it was a false positive." Maya said.

"What does that mean?" Riley asked.

"She said its something called a chemical pregnancy which is an early onset miscarriage." Lucas explained.

"Oh baby girl, I'm so sorry." Katy said as she pulled Maya in for a hug.

"Mom it's fine really. I'm fine; I just want to go home and rest."

"Of course, come on let's go." Shawn said ushering everyone out of the office.

After they left the doctors Lucas walked Maya back to her dorm room.

"Do you need me to stay over tonight?" Lucas asked her.

"No I'm fine."

"Really? Are you sure? I hate the idea of leaving you all alone if you're not."

"I'm fine, honestly I'm relieved. We are not ready to have a baby. It's just not the right time."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Maya said as Lucas gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. The minute he left Maya went into the bathroom and turned on the water, once she was sure no one would hear she started crying and screaming at the top of her lungs letting everything flow freely. She hit the walls and crumbled up in a ball on the floor. Once again life had screwed her over; she wasn't even sure why she was so mad. Did she really want the baby? Or was she just mad that it got taken away before she made up her mind? Either way Maya was in pretty bad shape.

Time passed and Maya tried to pretend like it never happened. She put all of her focus into school and her art. Lucas would call her daily but most times she ignored it. Maya didn't know what was worse, missing Lucas or having him as a constant reminder of what she lost. When she did see him she found herself shying away from his touch. When he would kiss her she wouldn't allow more than just a tap kiss and other than that every time he made contact or tried to, she acted as though his touch was like fire, burning her flesh but not in the good way. Pretty soon Maya just started avoiding Lucas all together. She decided that Riley would be next if she didn't stop looking at her with pity in her eyes. As far as Maya was concerned she was fine and it seemed like no one was willing to question her on that, until one day she heard a banging on her door in the middle of the night.

"Maya!" she heard Lucas' voice scream from the other side. Maya opened the door to see him looking as bad as she was feeling. He had one arm leaning against her door frame and the other held a bottle in a brown paper bag. He had bags under his eyes which looked bloodshot.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"No, I'm pissed. Maya why are you shutting me out?"

"Come in I'll make some coffee."

"You didn't answer my question?"

"I'm not shutting you out."

"Liar! You are you don't answer my calls or texts. You're avoiding me and I want to know why and I want to know now."

"Just let me make some coffee."

"No! Tell me right now Maya, why are you pushing me away." Lucas said as he grabbed Maya's wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Let me go."

"Tell me!

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Get off me."

"TELL ME!" Lucas screamed.

"BECAUSE I WANTED HER TO HAVE YOUR EYES!" Maya screamed back. Lucas stopped and stared at her confused.

"What?"

"I wanted her to have your eyes, or him have your smile. I wanted there to be a thing in this world that was part you and part me. I wanted the baby but like always life screwed me over and took it away. It takes everything away." Maya screamed as she collapsed in Lucas' arms as he lowered them gently to the floor.

"I know it makes no sense, and I know we aren't ready. But I didn't care I wanted to have a family with you because I love you more than anything. And I failed you and I killed our baby and I know you were relieved but I wasn't. I died inside that day." Maya said as she finally let it all out, everything she had been holding in for months.

"I wanted it too." Lucas mumbled.

"What?" Maya asked as she looked up at him through tears.

"I was being strong for you, but inside I was so sad and angry. Even though I just found out I was so excited to be a dad. Even if just for a second." Lucas confessed as Maya watched tears gather in his eyes. She pulled his head down to hers as he let out what he had been holding in. Maya suddenly realized that she wasn't the only one who lost a baby. They somehow made their way to Maya's bed and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. Maya woke up before Lucas and watched as he slept, feeling more at peace in that moment than she had in a very long time. Soon after Lucas' eyes started fluttering open and he hissed as they adjusted to the sunlight streaming in through the blinds.

"Hey." Maya said softly.

"Hey." Lucas replied as he turned onto his stomach and crawled out of the light, finally sitting up in the corner.

"How much of last night do you remember?"

"Not much."

"Well let me give you the gist of it." Maya said handing him a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thanks" he muttered as Maya continued.

"I pushed you away because of the baby that never was and you let me for the same reason."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I should've let you in but I guess I knew once I did that you'd make it better. A part of me wanted to suffer I guess."

"Why?"

"Because I'm broken."

"Well I'm pretty broken too. I drank instead of dealing with my issues."

"And you cried a lot too."

"No I didn't"

"Yeah you did. Like a big ole'…" Maya caught herself. Lucas put his coffee on the floor and motioned for her to come to him. Maya climbed into his lap and leaned back against his chest.

"What do we do now?" she asked him.

"We live our lives and don't let this stop us from doing that."

"How?"

"I don't know."

They sat in silence for a while before Maya spoke.

"We could move in together?" she said as she turned around to face Lucas.

"I'm sorry did you say move in together?"

"I think we're ready. It's the right time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good to me." Lucas said with a smile that Maya had missed plastered on his face. She smiled genuinely for the first time herself before threading her fingers through his hair and placing a kiss on his lips. As they embraced each other once again Maya felt that maybe there was a reason for what happened other than life disappointing her yet again. Maybe this needed to happen to see if she and Lucas could grow together, to see if they were ready for the next step, and she knew in her heart they passed with flying colors.


	3. The Third Year

Girl Meets The College Years - Chapter 3

Maya awoke to the sound of an alarm going off but when she reached out to shut it off another hand got there first.

"Go back to sleep." Lucas said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed. Maya rolled over to watch as he went into the bathroom before turning on her back with a smile on her face. She and Lucas had been living together in her dorm room for the past three weeks, and what an amazing three weeks it had been. Originally Lucas had suggested that they try to look for an apartment off campus, figuring since he got promoted at the animal clinic from volunteer to part time employee they now had a source of income. But Maya wanted to save their money, she still hadn't mentioned to anyone about her empty bed so they might as well use that to their advantage. Like with most couples living together for the first time they had some complications in the beginning but after a while Maya got use to Lucas' early morning alarm so he could go to the gym before his first class and Lucas got use to Maya's laid-back nature when it came to cleanliness and pretty much everything else. After that everything seemed to be going perfectly, but perfection is a hard thing to hold on to.

And it was on this particular early summer morning when Maya and Lucas' domestic bliss was about to be interrupted. Lucas came out of the bathroom just as Maya was sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes.

"I thought you were going back to sleep?" he said softly as he threw an old t-shirt over his head.

"I tried but I've gotten so use to having you as my own personal space heater."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm, why do you have to go to the stupid gym anyway?" Maya said as she leaned on her palms while Lucas tied his shoelaces.

"Because if I don't then these would go away." Lucas replied as he lifted up his shirt revealing the six pack Maya often found herself tracing with her fingers. She got up off the bed and walked over tracing them once more

"You want these to go away?" Lucas asked as Maya shook her head no and looked up at him. Lucas gave her a quick kiss before heading off to the gym leaving Maya alone in their room.

A few hours later Lucas came back and while he was taking a shower before he had to go to work Maya was painting when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She put down her paintbrush, wiped her hands on a towel and when she opened it Maya was surprised to see it was her R.A. Taylor, and by surprised she meant annoyed beyond belief. Taylor had a reputation for taking her job as R.A. a little too seriously. Up until now Maya had always been one step ahead of her but by the smug look adorning Taylor's face that wasn't the case anymore.

"Maya?"

"Psycho?"

"I have something to discuss with you, may I come in?"

Maya quickly pulled the door close to her body so that Taylor wouldn't see the empty side of the dorm.

"Actually now's not a good time."

"It'll only take a minute." Taylor said as she pushed her way into the room and gazed at the abandoned bed.

"Why are there no sheets on that bed?"

"Diane, my roommate Diane took her sheets down to the laundry room. We had a little accident with some paint. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No actually. Someone called in a tip that you had a boy sneaking out of your room early this morning."

"I can assure you if I had a boy here I'd never be stupid enough to let him leave through the front door. I'm no amateur." Maya retorted.

"I'm sure. Is the water running in your shower?" Taylor asked as she made her way to the bathroom door.

"I was just on my way in. Look Taylor obviously someone is out to get me. I'm the real victim here. I can assure you that no boys…"

"Okay Maya I gotta go, I'm running late. I get off work at like 7 so I should be home around then." Lucas said coming out of the bathroom causing Maya to scrunch up her face before pinching the bridge of her nose in an annoyed manor.

"I knew it!" Taylor exclaimed.

"It's not what it looks like." Lucas said trying to cover their tracks.

"Oh yeah? Well what about what it sounds like? I'm pretty sure that you just said 'I'll be home'; that sounds to me like your living here. I also happen to know that Diane hasn't been enrolled in this school for almost two years. The jig is up Hart!" Taylor said, getting a little too enthusiastic.

"Okay fine you win. My boyfriend has been staying with me but only because he has no where else to go. His parents kicked him out after they found out … well that I'm with child. You wouldn't kick out a pregnant girl would you?" Maya said giving her best innocent looking pout.

"That's a complete lie isn't it?"

"Yeah pretty much." Maya said in defeat.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to report you. You could lose your scholarship because of this."

"I won't let that happen, I'm moving out tonight." Lucas said as he started gathering his things.

"Hold it Huckleberry. Look Taylor just let us have until the next semester to find a place."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have pictures of you and Professor Lynch from the Christmas party last year. We wouldn't want those getting out now would we?" Maya said smugly causing Taylor to let out a groan.

"Fine, you have until then. But mark my words if your still here by September 2nd you're out." Taylor said before leaving the room in a huff.

Maya slammed the door behind her and turned around to face Lucas.

"So what now?" he asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Now you go to work while I look up some apartments. So much for the perfect set up."

"Alright, when I come back I'll help you look." Lucas said giving Maya an apologetic look before leaving for work.

By the time he came back that night Maya had already printed out a bunch of potential apartments and had them up on the wall.

"Whoa, you've been busy?"

"Yeah well we don't have a lot of time so start reading Sundance." Maya said as Lucas looked at all the apartments she had posted up before sitting down next to her and looking at what she had on her laptop.

"I hate to say this Maya but I don't think we can afford to stay in the city, not on my salary alone."

"I know that's why while you were out I got a job."

"You did? Where?"

"At that Italian bakery a couple of blocks away. I went for a walk to clear my head and saw their help wanted sign."

"Okay then, so tomorrow we start looking."

"Yup, it'll be easy. I already saw a lot of places that I like; we'll be out of here in no time."

* * *

"We are never going to find a place to live." Maya said as she collapsed in one of the chairs at Topanga's.

"Yes you will, you guys just have to keep looking." Riley said from behind the counter.

"Easy for you to say. We must have looked at a thousand apartments, they were all either great but out of our price range or in our price range but they weren't that great." Lucas said collapsing right next to Maya.

"That's putting it nicely Ranger Rick, those places were dumps. And on top of that I hate my job. If I never see another cookie again in my life it'll be too soon. Maya said just as Riley placed a plate of cookies on the table in front of her. Maya just groaned and pushed the cookies away.

"Hey guys, I take it the apartment hunting isn't going so well huh?" Topanga said as she walked into the bakery.

"That's an understatement. All the places we can afford are terrible." Lucas said.

"I know exactly how you feel. When Cory and I first got married we had a pretty dumpy first apartment too."

"You did? But I've seen the pictures, your first apartment was so cute?" Riley asked.

"It was, but only after your father and I put a lot of time and work to make it that way. When we first got married no one would let us live with them so we had to move into the married dorms and it was pretty bad. We had brown water."

"Gross." Maya chimed in.

"Yeah it was, but like I said we made it better. It took a lot of work but that's what made it really feel like a home, one that we had built together."

"That sounds really nice." Lucas said as he took Maya's hand.

"It does, you know that last place we saw wasn't so bad. I bet we could make it something really special." Maya said suddenly feeling very optimistic, she loved the idea of building a home with Lucas, not that she'd ever say the words out loud.

"I'll go call the landlord." Lucas said as he got up and went outside to make the call that would change their lives forever.

"See Maya I told you." Riley said taking the seat next to her best friend.

Lucas came back in a few minutes later and walked around standing at the head of the table.

"So?" Maya asked as she got up and walked over to him.

"We got it!" Lucas exclaimed as Maya jumped into his arms.

"We got it?"

"Yup, we just have to go pay the security and sign the lease."

"We have an apartment!" Maya said squeezing Lucas with all her might.

"Now we get to make it a home. I love you Maya."

"I love you too." she replied as they shared a sweet kiss before saying a quick goodbye and making their way towards the start of their new life.

* * *

A couple of months later Maya's optimism was starting to wear thin. She and Lucas had underestimated how long it would take to turn their little dump into a home. So far the only thing they had done was repair everything that needed fixing which left them with no money to paint or redecorate. On top of that their bills were piling up, apparently they both needed a second job to keep up with them but neither could afford to with school. The added pressure caused Maya and Lucas to fight like cats and dogs, more so than usual.

"I just don't know how we're gonna do it." Lucas said as he went through their mail at the kitchen table.

"Do what?" Maya asked from the living room which was only about five feet away.

"Eat this month. Maya we need more money."

"I'm already working seven days a week and so are you."

"Well it's not enough."

"We could always do more of those research studies?" Maya suggested as she made her way over and stood behind Lucas' chair.

"No way, I can't eat any more Fritos or M&M's."

"Well then I'm out of ideas."

"Well so am I. Did you pay the rent?"

"No I forgot, I'll write the check out now." Maya said as she got their checkbook from the kitchen drawer.

"You were supposed to give it to the landlord yesterday." Lucas scolded.

"I forgot; excuse me for being exhausted after working for twelve hours straight."

"I'm tired too but I somehow manage to remember to pay all the bills."

"Don't start with me Hop-along I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not starting with you Maya; you just need to be more responsible."

"Oh so now I'm irresponsible?"

"Well what do you call it when you forget to do something really important?"

"I call it you're an ass!" Maya hollered as she ripped out the check and made her way for the front door.

"Yeah well you're no picnic either."

"That's the best you got cowboy."

"No but I don't want to say something now that I'll regret later."

"What? Like let's move in together because that one's going so well."

"Um excuse me but if I remember correctly you were the one who suggested it."

"But you said it first the day of our high school graduation."

"But you're the one who … you know what I can't do this anymore."

"You can't do what anymore?" Maya asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Fight anymore, Maya. I don't want to keep fighting with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either but it seems to be all we do lately."

"You know what? Grab your coat we're going out."

"Where?"  
"I don't care we just need a date night where we forget about our problems for two seconds and stop fighting."

"Fine, we can drop this off on the way." Maya said referring to the check in her hands as she followed Lucas out the door.

An hour later the couple found themselves sitting in the middle of Washington Square Park on the fountain. They sat and watched the wind blow the light dust of snow that was all around them.

"This is nice, wish I brought my canvas." Maya said.

"Yeah, but your paints probably would've frozen solid."

"Probably." Maya said as she and Lucas shared their first laugh together in months.

"Lucas? Do you regret moving in together?" He paused a minute before answering.

"No. Do you?"

"No. I just miss how we use to be before. I mean when we laughed and joked around and stuff. Now I feel like I can't even take a shot at you without worrying if you're gonna bite my head off."

"I know what you mean. We're just both so on edge all the time, but I guess that's what happens when you grow up and take on grown up responsibilities." Lucas said just staring out at the empty park. Maya took a deep breath before asking the one question she knew was on both of their minds.

"Is this the end? Of us I mean?" Maya said trying to choke down her tears. Lucas' head snapped towards her as he replied,

"No, god no Maya why would you even say that?"

"Because we're both miserable. Come on you know you were thinking it too, I just said it."

"Maya this is just a rough patch, all couples go through this. No matter how much we fight I still love you more than anything else in the entire world. I'd rather live like this the rest of my life than have to live without you."

Maya immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in relief.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I love you so much." Maya said as she started peppering Lucas' with kisses holding onto him for dear life, finally feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads together as Lucas wiped away one stray tear that had escaped Maya's eye.

"What do we do now?" Maya whispered to him.

"We hold on to hope that things are gonna get better. But more importantly we never forget this moment right now, because that's how you get through times like this." Lucas whispered back.

After that moment everything changed, not just their problems but their attitudes as well. Once Maya and Lucas both knew that they were in this together, their apartment started to feel less like a burden and more like a home. And it wasn't because they painted the walls or redecorated, which they eventually did get to do, but rather because they knew they had a home within each other. They worked really hard but eventually they finally got their home to look the way they wanted which prompted them to throw a housewarming party. Maya and Lucas invited all of their friends and family over to celebrate them doing the impossible, surviving their rough patch.

"The place looks great you guys." Riley said as she handed Maya an envelope.

"Riley what's this?"

"Your housewarming present from all of us." Riley said as she gestured to their little group. Maya opened it to see two tickets and a letter.

"What is all this?" Lucas asked.

"Congratulations! You two are the very lucky winners of an all expenses paid anniversary date night!" Riley said acting like an old game show host.

"Holy crap! I completely forgot our five year anniversary is next month." Maya exclaimed.

"Five year? I thought it was seven years?" Lucas asked confused.

"I'm not counting the two years we were broken up."

"Oh, okay."

"Although if you did then you would have an explanation for this past year being so difficult." Riley said.

"What do you mean?" Farkle asked.

"You guys never heard of the seven year itch? They say once you pass it then you're truly gonna be together forever."

"Well in that case I can't wait for our seven year itch." Farkle said pulling Riley close.

"What do you say Huckleberry? Seven years?"

"Maya I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I don't care how many years it's been, only how many more years I get to spend with you."

"Aww you are such a dork."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Lucas ordered as he pulled Maya flush against him and brought his lips down on hers. Maya kissed him back with as much feeling as she could muster all the while thinking; seven years down and forever more to go.


	4. The Fourth Year

Girl Meets The College Years – Chapter 4

Maya paced back and forth in the living room waiting for Lucas to come back from work. She had just gotten off herself and although this was usually the time she would be dusting flour off of her pants, what she had to tell Lucas couldn't wait. She had been putting it off for weeks because she'd been afraid of what his response would be but now she couldn't put it off any longer. So when she heard Lucas' key click in the lock Maya took a deep breath and waited quietly on the other side.

"Oh hey I thought you'd be in the shower already. Look I hate to do this but you're on your own for dinner tonight, Mark is home sick so I'm taking his hours." Lucas said as he came in, gave Maya a kiss and ran into the kitchen looking in the fridge.

"More hours? I feel like I barely see you as it is."

"I know but I need to rack up hours for after we graduate and the extra money doesn't hurt. Do you know where the mustard is?"

"Second shelf on the door. Lucas before you go I have to talk to you about something first." Maya said as she sat on the couch. Lucas joined her a few seconds later with the turkey sandwich he made between his teeth and a soda can in his hand.

"What is it?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Swallow first." Maya ordered the last thing she wanted was for Lucas to choke when he heard what she had to say.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while but I never knew the right time because our lives are so hectic and crazy. But I can't put it off anymore."

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?"

"What? No."

"Right well I guess that was a stupid question since we haven't had sex since…" Lucas stopped when Maya's face fell. Somewhere between the chemical pregnancy and the stress of the apartment their sex life had gone from a burning flame to simmering ember, and even though she knew they needed to talk about that at some point Maya ignored it for now and just continued, what she had to say was more important.

"Anyway, what I was going to say was I've been thinking about this a lot and I decided that I want to be an art teacher, like Ms. Kossal. I love painting and I can still do that but after working at that hellhole of a bakery I realized I need a career. Now I know changing my major won't be easy and it'll mean taking a little longer to graduate but I'm happy with my decision. The only thing that will make me happier is if you're okay with it." Maya finished as she tried to gauge Lucas' response.

"Maya that's great." Lucas said with a smile as Maya let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

"Oh good, I don't know why I was afraid it would turn into this whole big thing. We just got happy again I didn't want to ruin it."

"You could never ruin it. Maya I am so proud of you for making a decision about the future. You're choice shows a lot of maturity and you can still be a famous artist I'll never stop believing that. Tell you what, why don't I skip work tonight and we celebrate instead."

"Oh no cowboy, if I'm taking extra classes we need all the money we can get." Maya said as she pulled Lucas up off the couch and pushed him towards the front door.

"Yes ma'am in that case I better get going." Lucas said giving her a kiss before leaving. Maya sighed with relief as she took out her laptop and registered for the education classes she needed making the deadline and feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest.

It was a few weeks before the peace was disturbed once again. Maya was doing work for her new education class when Lucas stormed in the door holding a white envelope in his hands.

"It's here!" he said.

"The letter from Cornell?"

"No the letter from NYU."

Lucas had applied to two Veterinary Schools, Cornell and NYU, in anticipation Maya latched onto Lucas' arm as he opened the letter and read its contents.

"I didn't get in." Lucas said as he sat down on the couch.

"What? Let me see that." Maya said taking the letter out of his hands.

"I didn't get in, they rejected me."

"That's insane, we need to call them, and this is obviously a mistake."

"No, no mistake."

"Are you okay?" Maya asked when she saw a look of disappointment take over Lucas' features.

"No, Maya NYU was my back up school. If they didn't want me then there's no way I got into Cornell."

Maya didn't recognize Lucas like this, usually even when things looked bleak he always found a way to see through the clouds to the sunshine. It was one of the things she loved most about him. But seeing him broken like this, Maya had no idea what to do.

"Look Huckleberry, I know that things look bad right now. But that doesn't mean they're going to stay that way. You know who taught me that? You."

"Yeah I'm always the one to say that things will be okay. But do you know how tiring that is? To constantly have to be positive and optimistic, it's exhausting. Maybe you had it right Maya, don't hope don't get disappointed."

"Okay stop, that's crazy. I've been proven wrong on that so many times in my life, first with Shawn and my mom and then with you. You always believed in me and now it's my turn. You want to quit fine then I will be Miss Positivity Sunshine until I get my Ranger Rick back. Maybe you've seen him? Tall, handsome, extremely and annoyingly hopeful in hopeless situations."

"No he's gone and you'll never see him again."

"Oh really?" Maya said as she left her sad sack boyfriend to get something from their bedroom. She returned moments later with a similar envelope to the one Lucas brought in.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? This is just your letter from Cornell." Maya said as Lucas jumped off the couch and ran over to her.

"What? When did that come?"

"A few days ago, I wanted to give to you when you got the NYU one so you could open them together."

"Give me the letter Maya."

"No not until you go back to having hope and believing in yourself."

"Fine I believe."

"That didn't sound very convincing."

"Maya…" even in spite of Lucas' warning tone Maya didn't budge. After a few seconds staring each other down Lucas' face softened and he extended his hand to Maya for the letter. She gave it to him and watched with baited breath as he opened it.

"So?" she asked softly. Lucas didn't answer he just picked up Maya and twirled her in the air. They landed on the couch in a fit of laughter.

"I'll take that as…"

"I got in, thank you Maya. Thank you for believing in me."

"You always believe in me, the least I can do is return the favor. I knew things would be okay."

"Yeah? How does it feel?"

"You're right it's exhausting, you can have the job back if you want it."

Lucas simply nodded as Maya leaned down and captured his lips with her own.

With Lucas working so much, Riley busy at Columbia and Farkle and Zay away at school Maya found herself alone a lot. Now somedays she liked the alone time but most days she just sat bored out of her mind. Which is why when she made a new friend in her education class Maya couldn't be more thrilled. They had similar senses of humor and taste in art and music and most importantly they loved to make fun of their professor together. Finally Maya didn't feel so alone anymore.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Lucas said to her as they were eating dinner together for the first time in over a month.

"Yeah well life is good. You're home for dinner, I finished a new piece today, and I have a new friend who makes my education classes a lot more fun."

"Well I'm glad. I feel bad leaving you alone so much." Lucas said clearing the table.

"Please Huckleberry, I know I've gotten a little softer in recent years which I completely blame on you, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that Maya. Maybe I was just trying to say I miss you without sounding like a total Huckleberry."

"Aww Lucas, everything you say makes you sound like a Huckleberry." Maya teased as she placed a glass in the sink before giving Lucas a quick peck on the cheek and heading for the door.

"Where are you off to?"

"Oh I'm going to meet Thomas for a cram session. Don't wait up." Maya said picking up her bag.

"Hold on, wait a second. Who's Thomas?" Lucas said walking from the kitchen.

"My new friend that I told you about not five minutes ago."

"Yeah but you didn't tell me their name, you said Thomas? Thomas sounds like a guy's name? Is he a guy?"

"Congratulations Sherlock you solved the case, can I go now?"

"Maya?"

"Oh please you were fine with me having a new friend until you found out their gender."

"Yeah I was, but now I'm not so sure I like the idea of you spending time with another guy."

Normally Maya would've rolled her eyes at Lucas' blatantly obvious jealousy but she knew better than to make this into something bigger than it was over her pride. So instead she took Lucas' face in her hands and gave him a sweet kiss.

"The only guy I'm interested in is you. I promise you have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

Lucas nodded in Maya's hands and she gave him one more kiss before dropping her hands and heading to the door.

"I still don't like it." he called out to her. Maya popped her head back in the door just to say,

"Too bad." And with a wink she was gone.

A few weeks later Riley texted Maya that she had some free time and wanted to pay her best friend a visit.

"I still can't believe you and Lucas have your own apartment. It's so grown up … and cool." Riley said as she and Maya shared some hot chocolate while sitting in their makeshift bay window they had set up in the bedroom.

"Yeah well I'm sure you and Farkle will get a place together once he comes back from MIT." Maya said suddenly noticing as Riley's head drooped down and became stoic.

"Riles, is everything okay?"

"No, I just … I just don't know how much longer Farkle and I will be together."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No and that's just it. I barely see him and long distance is just really starting to wear me down."

"But you two love each other."

"Yeah but we're not like you and Lucas. We're not the perfect couple."

Maya's eyes went wide at the last words that left Riley's mouth.

"Perfect couple? Riley, Lucas and I are far from perfect."

"But you live together, you always work things out and you two have always been good in the … physical department."

"Yeah well we live together because we were ready; we work things out because we put in the effort to communicate which you clearly haven't been doing with anyone and as far as the physical stuff. Lucas and I haven't had sex in over a year and a half."

"Woah, talk about a dry spell."

"Tell me about it."

"Why though? You two have always been crazy about each other?"

Maya took a deep breath before answering questions she apparently couldn't avoid anymore.

"After the baby drama and my depression, I didn't want to go through that again so I got turned off to sex for a while. By the time I felt okay again we had the apartment and all the bills so it definitely wasn't the time. Now it's just because Lucas works a lot and … I actually don't know what the answer is anymore."

"Sounds like one of those things you need to put in the effort to communicate on."

"I know but Lucas has been bothered lately by my new friend Thomas and I'm worried if I bring it up now he'll think I'm only having sex to prove something to him."

"Woah back up, you have a new friend and it's a boy?"

"Why does everyone I tell that to give me that look?"

"Because you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah but I've had guy friends before while I'm with Lucas. I'm pretty sure one of them was your boyfriend."

"Look if you say there's nothing going on I'll believe you."

"There's nothing going on and there never will be anything going on." Maya said looking Riley straight in the face.

"Okay, I believe you." Riley replied handing her empty mug to Maya. They walked to the kitchen to get more hot chocolate.

"Is he cute?" Riley asked catching Maya off guard.

"Riley!"

"What? It's a valid question. Just because you have a grown up apartment doesn't mean we have to talk like grownups all the time."

"I don't know, I never really thought about it."

"Do you have a picture?"

"If I show you his picture can we stop talking about this?"

Riley nodded as Maya got out her laptop and showed her his social media page.

"He's okay, not like Lucas though."

"Yeah well not everyone can measure up to Mr. Freak-face."

"So you agree?"

"Yeah whatever, I guess he's attractive in an Average Joe kind of way."

"Okay, now what do you want to talk about that's not this?"

"How about you and Farkle?"

"Fine, back to the bay window." Riley said putting her arm around Maya's shoulder like old times.

Maya didn't expect to hear from Riley again until a few weeks later which is why she was surprised when she was sitting home reading a book to see Riley's name pop up on her cellphone screen.

"Hey Honey, what's up?"

"Maya I did a bad thing."

"What? You cross in the middle of the street again?"

"No, I accidentally may have possible not intentionally…"

"Riley spit it out!"

"I accidentally told Lucas that you thought Thomas was attractive."

"Riley tell me exactly what happened?"

"Okay so we were having lunch catching up and I look up and Thomas walks in to the restaurant. So I see him and I recognized him and Lucas looked to see who I was staring at and he asked me if I knew the guy. I tried to hide it but I'm not good at lying. And then he told me that was your new friend and I didn't know that he knew what he looked like."

"Yeah I introduced them a while back to see if Lucas finally met him maybe he wouldn't get so jealous."

"Well it obviously didn't work because the next thing I know words are flying out of my mouth and he's getting up and walking over to Thomas and wah! Poom! Fists are flying and now I'm watching as Lucas is being put in the back of a police car."

"What!?"

"Yeah you need to go down to the station to get him."

"Lucas punched Thomas?"

"Right in the face. I wanted to call you and tell you because I knew Lucas wouldn't."

"Thanks for calling."

"Maya I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"No it's not, you made an honest mistake. I have to go run to the station before my class starts."

"Okay peaches, bye." Riley said as she hung up the phone. Maya didn't even have time to process the information before she ran out the door to the police station.

An hour later Maya and Lucas returned home in mid argument.

"I can't believe you punched him."

"Maya…"

"This is serious Lucas he could press charges."

"Maya…"

"And I am beyond pissed that you attacked my friend after I told you there was nothing going on."

"Maya! Could you stop talking for two seconds and listen to me!"

Maya spun on her heel and turned to face him crossing her arms signaling for him to start talking.

"Okay so after Riley told me what you said I just wanted to go over and make sure this guy knew what was what. I go over completely calm and tell him that I know I have nothing to worry about I just wanted to make that clear to him. Then he basically tells me that he has feelings for you and that you're going to leave me for him. Now I was ready to walk away but then he started saying how you wanted him and some other things and…"

"And you punched him in the face. Look I know how you feel about him, that's no secret. But I can't believe you actually would go so far as to make up a lie like this."

"I'm not lying. Look I know this sounds like the ramblings of a jealous boyfriend but I mean it Maya. Somethings off about this guy, I don't think you should see him anymore."

Maya rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"I am going to check on my friend that you beat up. You can just sit here and calm down."

"Wait you're going to him after what I just told you."

"Yes because he is my friend. Or at least I hope he still is after all of this." Maya said leaving.

She arrived at Thomas' apartment a few minutes later and rang the bell. She went right upstairs and he greeted her at the door.

"Hey."

"Hey, look I'm sorry about my boyfriend."

"No it's okay. You want a drink."

"Yes please, I think after today we could both use it."

Thomas came back a minute later with two glasses of scotch, Maya usually just stuck to beer because she was broke. She rarely got to have the good stuff so she sipped it slowly.

"How do you feel?"

"He certainly has a mean left hook. I still can't figure out why he would hit me like that in the first place"

"Oh you are going to love this; he claims that you have a thing for me. That you were going to steal him from me." Maya said taking another sip as Thomas let out a hearty chuckle.

"That is funny. Maya why are you even with a guy like Lucas. I don't take you for the type that needs a man to fight for her honor."

"I'm not, but it's nice to have someone like that from time to time. I'm with Lucas because he makes me happy. It doesn't make me happy when he does this though."

"Happy huh? If he makes you so happy then why do you spend all of your time away from him?"

"He works a lot, where is this coming from?"

"No I just think you deserve better." Thomas said moving closer to Maya. She didn't think anything of it until he stroked her face and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'll never forget the first day you came up to me in class, I'd never met anyone like you before. We just clicked and when you told me you had a boyfriend I thought too bad."

"Wait, is what Lucas said true? Do you have a thing for me?"

"It's not a thing Maya. I'm in love with you. And I know you love me too." Thomas said as he grabbed Maya's face and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. She pushed him away and slapped him. He just seemed to like that and lean in again. Maya jumped up off the couch and backed away slowly. Suddenly what Lucas said made sense, Maya could see that there was something behind Thomas' eyes that was unstable.

"Look I don't want any trouble so…" it was at that moment that Maya's phone started ringing. It was Lucas and once Thomas saw that he took her phone and threw it against the wall breaking it instantly.

"He keeps interrupting us! Take a hint!" Thomas screamed at the wall. Maya decided not to anger him anymore. She remembered there was a window in the bathroom and started playing along so she could get to it.

"You're right, we should be together. I'm just going to go into the bathroom and freshen up." Maya said as she turned and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Frantically searching for the window. She saw it was right above the sink, and as she climbed up to reach it she started feeling dizzy. Maya managed to get halfway through the window before the world started spinning. Suddenly Thomas opened the door and pulled her out of the window banging her elbows hard on the frame. She let out a yelp of pain but when she tried to scream nothing came out. As the world span Maya found herself being tossed on a bed. She suddenly realized that Thomas must've laced her drink with something making it impossible for her to move or even speak. Maya watched with tears in her eyes as Thomas climbed on top of her leaving those same sloppy kisses on her neck and face. He started taking off her clothes and although inside she was screaming, Maya could do nothing to stop him. He slowly pulled off her pants tracing her thighs with his hands. Maya decided she couldn't watch anymore, she closed her eyes and the only thing that came to her mind was Lucas. All she wanted in that moment was for it to be their bed she was in, with his hands and lips touching her. For a moment she thought she could hear his voice calling her name.

"Maya?! Maya?! Are you in there?!"

Maya's eyes snapped open; she really was hearing his voice. Lucas was right outside the small apartment door. He came to save her and she couldn't be happier. There was just one problem she couldn't speak, but Maya knew she had to try. Thomas was just about to pull down her underwear, he had a finger hooked on each side but the sound of Lucas' voice seemed to throw him off. That was when Maya took her chance. She took a deep breath, mustered all her strength and let out a loud yell.

"LUCAS!"

After that yell Thomas turned his attention back to her but seconds later they both heard a loud bang followed by Lucas running into the room and tackling Thomas to the ground. Maya watched helplessly as Lucas fought with a look on his face Maya hadn't seen since their junior year of high school. She faded in and out of consciousness and the last thing she remembered was Lucas taking her limp body in his arms and calling her name with tears in his eyes before everything went dark.

When Maya opened her eyes again she saw she was in a hospital. She felt like a lead balloon but managed to gather enough strength to turn her head and look around. The room was empty except for Lucas who was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. He had bruises and cuts she didn't see before and his left arm was in a cast. She was so busy looking at his bruises she hadn't noticed he had opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said to her in that soft loving tone he loved so much.

"Hey. You look like crap."

"You should see the other guy." Lucas said as a joke but it didn't come out that way.

"How long was I out?" Maya asked.

"Only a couple of hours. They flushed whatever he drugged you with out of your system, and they said we can go home later. How much do you remember?"

"I remember trying to escape out the window and then being dragged into the bedroom. Then screaming for you and passing out. Lucas did he… did he …?"

"No he didn't. I didn't give him the chance."

Maya nodded before the tears started streaming down her face. Lucas came over and climbed into the bed with her, cradling her in his arms. After a while she calmed down and relaxed into his embrace.

"Man would you look at us. You think life would give us a break." She joked.

"I don't think life takes requests. It just happens. I'm sorry this happened Maya, I didn't want to be right. I just keep thinking if I hadn't gotten there when I did…" Lucas said as Maya saw tears pooling in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm okay. I'll be okay, we both will be. We just have to stay together."

"I'm never letting you out of my sights again." Lucas said pulling Maya closer.

"I'm actually okay with that for right now." Maya chucked into his neck.

Their moment was interrupted by Maya's parents and friends coming in to check on her but after the doctor gave her the all clear Maya and Lucas practically flew out of the hospital. Maya just wanted to go home.

Once they arrived in the apartment Maya walked in first with Lucas right behind her.

"You want to watch a movie?" Lucas asked as he sat down on the couch. Maya still felt out of sorts and she could only think of one way to feel better.

"Actually I was thinking we could do something else." She said as she climbed onto Lucas' lap and kissed him with all the pent up sexual tension she'd had building up. Lucas seemed to be getting into it before he stopped them and held Maya back.

"Maya wait, are you sure you want to do this? After everything you just went through?"

"I keep feeling his hands and his lips and in the moment I wished they were yours. So yeah this exactly what I need. I need you. You make me feel safe and that's what I need to feel. So please Lucas, I'm begging you. And I don't do that for just anybody."

Lucas didn't respond, instead he just pulled Maya back down for a kiss as he lifted her up with his good arm and carried her to their bedroom. It was like they were 17 all over again and that was exactly what they both needed. They stayed in bed, limbs tangled in sheets and pants and moans extending all through the night into the next morning. Time could heal most things but sometimes all you need is a great night with someone who loves you. When Maya woke up the next morning everything felt better, and as she looked over at Lucas' peaceful sleeping face in the early light of dawn she had a scary thought. Maya suddenly realized that she wanted to marry the man sleeping next to her. She wanted to have his babies and grow old together and never be apart from him and die in his arms like in 'The Notebook'. Although they lived together and had been together for almost ten years Maya had never felt this way before but if she was being honest … she liked it.


	5. Epilogue

***Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates but due to computer troubles my resources are limited. Anyhow here it is; the conclusion to the second installment of my 'Girl Meets…' series. Enjoy!***

Girl Meets The College Years – Epilogue

 _4 years later …_

Maya entered through the door in a huff. Since graduating from college two years ago she had been on a total of twenty five job interviews and the one she went on today had gone no differently. So Maya threw the briefcase Riley got her as a graduation present on the floor and collapsed on the couch in defeat.

"How'd it go?" Lucas asked from the kitchen.

"How do you think? Ugh, why did I ever decide to become an art teacher if the arts are declining in schools?"

"Because you want to teach kids about light and shadows. Because you care." Lucas said handing her a beer.

"Maybe I should just give in and accept Mr. Matthew's offer to sub for a while."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you won't find a job as an art teacher."

"Yeah, When? I can't stay at that bakery for one more second. Where's my phone? I'm giving in." Maya said as she took a swig of her drink. It was then that her phone started to ring. Lucas retrieved it from her bag and handed it to her. Maya looked to see who was calling and saw that it was her friend Abby whom she had met back in college before she changed majors.

"Hey Abs, what's up? … Yeah of course but why do you … oh wow really? Yes, absolutely! Thank you, thank you so much." Maya said as she hung up and let out a breath.

"What was all that about?" Lucas asked, curious as to what caused Maya's apparent change in mood.

"Remember my friend Abby? She works as a curator for this gallery in the village now and one of the artists cancelled on her last minute. She wants me to fill his spot. I'm going to have my own gallery showing."

"Maya are you serious? That's amazing!" Lucas said enveloping Maya in a big hug.

"Yeah I mean it's only for one day but still … my own show."

"When is it?"

"A week from Saturday."

"Wait, the 23rd?"

"Yeah at 7:30."

"That's the same day as my graduation from Cornell, same time too 7:30."

"Crap." Maya muttered under her breath, "Well we can go to my thing after. Everyone knows you're not a real artist unless you show up late to your own gallery show anyway."

"No Maya, you can't miss your own gallery opening for me. I'd hate myself forever. You go there; I'll go to my graduation and then run right over after I accept my diploma. We can definitely do both."

"Okay then, I can't believe this is really happening."

"I can, not the rest of New York will see how amazing I already know you are. This is your time Maya."

"Yeah I guess it is." Maya said as Lucas pulled her back into his embrace, breathing a sigh of relief into his chest. She finally felt like for the first time in months things were starting to turn around.

Finally the big day arrived and both Lucas and Maya could not be more excited. As she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup in the bathroom Maya noticed a smile taking over her whole face and she knew exactly where it came from. A sense of hope had found its way into her life that she hadn't felt since she and Lucas got back together in high school. Alas, at the mental mention of her boyfriend Maya's smile slowly started to fade. For the past two weeks her guilt over having to miss Lucas' graduation did nothing but grow. Even though he claimed he was okay with the circumstances, Maya wasn't. In fact she was just as upset as Lucas was over having to miss the opening. But today was a happy day so Maya finished her makeup, put her smile back on and left the bathroom. She walked out into the living room to see Lucas standing in his cap and gown, both a shade of green that made tree leaves envious.

"Wow." Was all he said when he saw Maya. Even she had to admit she looked pretty good but why shouldn't she, giving 92% and all.

"You look pretty wow yourself. You graduating or something Huckleberry?"

"Or something." He replied taking a step closer to her. Maya tried to hide the disappointment she had under her smile but after over twelve years together nothing she did could get past Lucas. He didn't say anything and instead shared her expression and pulled Maya close giving her a passionate yet sweet kiss. After that they left the apartment hand in hand until they got outside where they went their separate ways in two different cabs. Maya let go of Lucas' hand, got in the car, told the driver where she was going and she was on her way.

As she watched the buildings roll by outside the window Maya noticed a particularly familiar one come into view. It was John Quincy Adams Middle School. Maya looked fondly at the place where it had all began, at a graduation ceremony no less. Suddenly everything clicked into place.

"What am I doing? Screw my art show! I want to see my Huckleberry walk across that stage and if he trips I want to be there to laugh at him. Turn around! We're going somewhere else; to the place I actually need to be." Maya told the driver as he changed their direction. A short while later Maya arrived at Lucas' graduation. She paid the guy and ran in as fast as her heels would carry her. Maya easily spotted Zay and the Friars' once she made her way into the gigantic auditorium.

"Did I miss him?" she asked taking the empty isle seat next to Zay.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding? I would miss this for the world."

"But what about your gallery opening?"

"If Lucas is here, I'm here. So tell me did I miss him?"

"No you're just in time. They're only up to 'D'." Zay said handing Maya his program. She watched in anticipation as they finally made their way down the alphabet to 'F'.

"Lucas Friar."

At the mention of his name Maya stood up and started cheering but Lucas never came out.

"Lucas Friar." The dean said once again before someone came out from behind the curtain and whispered something to him. Maya started getting nervous.

"It seems Mr. Friar could not make it so he will be receiving his diploma via mail." The dean announced before continuing with the ceremony. Maya started to panic, if Lucas wasn't there then where was he. Suddenly her phone began to ring and when she saw the caller ID say 'Lucas Cell' she immediately ran out into the hall to answer.

"Lucas?"

"Maya, where are you?"

"Where am I? Where are you?"

"At your gallery opening. I made the driver turn around halfway to my graduation because I realized I'd rather be here with you, but you're not here. So where are you?" Lucas finished as Maya started laughing.

"I'm at _your_ graduation." She said finally answering. It was then that Lucas joined her as they both laughed at their unusual situation.

"Okay, you want to meet me at Topanga's?" he asked after the laughter subsided.

"Definitely I'll be there in a few." Maya said before running out to catch another cab.

She arrived at Topanga's and saw Lucas waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Maya closed the car door and turned to face him, a breeze gently blowing around them.

"Hey Cowboy." She said, slowly sauntering towards him.

"Hey." Lucas replied giving her that smile that Maya adored. "Thanks for going to my graduation." He continued.

"Thanks for going to my art show. How was that going by the way?" Maya said almost afraid to ask.

"They love your work, almost as much as I do. I've told once and I'll say it again … you're a great artist Maya. I couldn't be more proud." Lucas said causing Maya to blush, which she did not do often.

"Thanks, so how does it feel to be a real life animal doctor?"

"Yeah, I don't think you're a real vet unless you actually take the oath."

"So you're not Dr. Huckleberry yet?"

"Nope."

"Too bad."

"I guess, but nowhere else I'd rather be than with you." Lucas said as he and Maya finally came face to face.

"It's always going to be like this isn't it?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Me and you always putting each other first. I hope so because I never want that to change, I never want anything to change between us. Well I mean a bad change because I want good, I mean I hope good changes will eventually happen. Or maybe they're already happening. What I mean… what I'm trying to say … uh is …"

"Is…? Come on Ranger Rick spit it out. I mean it's not like your trying to propose or anything." Maya said as a joke but based on the look Lucas was giving her; it wasn't a joke especially when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and started playing around with it in his hand.

"Oh god!" Maya said cupping her hands over her gasp. "You are trying to propose! Crap, okay rewind. Just pretend I never said anything … go ahead." Maya finished softly as she waited with baited breath for Lucas to continue.

"Maya…"

"Yes!"

"Will you let me finish?"

"No." Maya said shaking her head before once again answering. "Yes!"

"Wow. You have to be the most frustrating person I've ever met in my life. Here I am trying to propose to you and…"

"LUCAS!" Maya practically screamed, growing impatient for the man she loved to finally say the words.

"Maya, when I came to New York I thought that was the end. But it turned out to be only the beginning. I didn't even realize how lucky I was until I met you. You came into my life like a whirlwind and I have loved every second in the storm. I need you Maya, and you need me too even though probably won't ever admit that. And I think it's a good thing that we need each other. After all people change people; it's the secret of life. You have definitely changed me for the better and I want to spend the rest of my life changing, learning and taking on the world with you. So, Maya Penelope Hart … will you marry me?" Lucas asked getting down on one knee.

Maya could barely breathe let alone speak. Instead she just stared at Lucas with tears of joy in her eyes and a Riley sized smile on her lips.

"Maya?" Lucas asked snapping her back to reality. She still couldn't find her words so Maya simply nodded yes as Lucas took on a Riley smile of his very own. He opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful yet simple cushion cut diamond ring. Lucas gently slid the ring on to Maya's finger before standing back up.

"I know it's not as big as the one Farkle gave you but …"

"It's perfect. You're perfect." Maya said finding her voice as she pulled Lucas by his shirt front and kissing him with everything she had. His lips were warm and soft and sent chills down her spine, just like they always did. Lucas gladly reciprocated and they didn't stop until neither of they couldn't breathe. When they eventually parted their lips Lucas and Maya were too busy smiling like idiots to remember there was a world of people outside the two of them. It took both of their phones going off to remind them that they weren't alone.

"Oh right the gallery." Lucas said after seeing multiple texts from Riley and Farkle asking where they were.

"Come on Huckleberry, my public a waits."

"Whatever you say… Mrs. Huckleberry." Lucas whispered into Maya's ear.

"Oh god is that going to stick?"

"I'm already making t-shirts."

Maya rolled her eyes as she linked their arms admiring her new ring as it sparkled in the moonlight. And as she and Lucas walked into the next phase of their lives together, Maya couldn't wait to see what the future had in store.


End file.
